<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions by Strangely-Magical-Encounters (Danaknowsitall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108779">Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaknowsitall/pseuds/Strangely-Magical-Encounters'>Strangely-Magical-Encounters (Danaknowsitall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Implied Sexual Content, Just for the Giggles, Messing with your husband, just cause you can, nothing super explicit, quarantine stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaknowsitall/pseuds/Strangely-Magical-Encounters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog has a busy day ahead, but Marianne has her own plans...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bog was having a hectic day.</p><p>It was coming up to Christmas and New Year’s, and everyone on his global team of remote workers was online--a once in a blue moon occurrence. For some, it was middle of the night, others it was high noon. Some had pouring rain while there was one in a middle of a dry spell—all in all, they have come together for all walks of life for a vital mission: the launch of their new product.</p><p>It was a life-altering but straightforward concept in telecom, a new way for people to communicate during the tough quarantine times. Bog had come up with the concept some years before, and it sat on his “ideas for another time” file until the lockdown became imminent. That’s when he brought it out, dusted the thing off and refined it before pitching it to several people he knew.</p><p>After all the long days he spent on the computer, sleepless nights and more than a few meals eaten over a keyboard, the day had come that the app was finally ready for launch. Bugs had been captured and fixed, and the time was nigh.</p><p>During all those trying times where things looked like the app would never be completed, Bog’s wife had been a never-ending pillar of patience and support. She repeated her words each time he lost track of the conversation with no resentment, sitting beside the desktop for her dinners to keep him company and tolerating more than her fair share of middle of the night phone calls from programmers and workers from the other side of the world. Marianne had shown time and time again that she was the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and he promised himself that when it was all over, they would rent a camper van and go on that road trip they’d always talked about.</p><p>But… despite all of her unending affirmation and positive attitude, Marianne had one major flaw, if one could call such a trait a flaw.</p><p>“Marianne!” Bog let out a laugh while cringing away. “Stop tickling me! I’m on the phone to Raj, and he needs to go to sleep in half an hour!” Fortunately, he managed to press the mute button before the giggle escaped, not that the fact someone could hear them would have stopped her tiny fingers from crawling under his sweater and running up his spine, in any case.</p><p>“Hmm, bad luck for him,” she muttered in his ear, teeth grazing the shell lightly, sending tingles of electricity across his entire body.</p><p>Patient as a saint, naughty as a she-devil, was Marianne.</p><p>And Lord, he loved her for it.</p><p>Bog let her continue her assault for the few seconds it took his fingers to fly over the keyboard and type a hasty BRB to his colleagues. When that small task was done, he let out a rasping threat to his attention-seeking wife. “Ye better run, and run fast, my pretty little princess,” he said, slowly rising from the wheely office chair.</p><p>They’d had ample time to perfect the game of chase over the long months they’d been isolated at home together. Far from getting tired of the play, they reached an ultimate format of pursuit—Marianne had exactly twenty seconds of a head start from the moment she got Bog out of his chair. It was up to her whether to hide, keep running, or wait in some other more comfortable location.</p><p>Marianne squeaked with a wide grin, the fuzzy dressing gown she wore flying in a trail behind her as she turned to flee.</p><p>No longer than a minute later, Bog found her on the bed, lounging seductively m and semi-nude. She must have prepared for the race before hand since the only thing she wore was a transparent gown of red lace. The darker places on her body showed clear through the rose print lace, and Bog’s mouth watered at the sight. She had gotten his blood high, and knew it, too, by the molten look in her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, no,” she whined dramatically, throwing the back of her hand to her forehead. “You found me!”</p><p><em>What a show! And all for me, too.</em> </p><p>Like a wolf, Bog bared his teeth at the gorgeous woman on his bed and stalked over. She made another noise that went from his ears to his groin in a hot second.</p><p>When he reached the bed and her bare toes, Bog slammed his hands on either side of her legs. “Red riding hood… what have ye in yer basket?”</p><p>“Mmm, treats and sweeties, Mr. Big Bad Wolf,” Marianne replied, playing along with a coy smile. “But they’re not for you!”</p><p>“I’ll show ye what’s for me and what isn’t.” Bog grabbed her ankles and pulled her right down to the edge of the bed, making Marianne squeal and her gown roll up higher, till her entire lower half from her waist down was naked and exposed for his starving eyes.</p><p>“Now, then, Red, I haven’t got much time, so we’ll make it quick. Deal?” Bog levelled a look to his cheeky wife, and she nodded demurely, biting her lower lip.</p><p>It was at that point he ought to have known better, as Marianne did not do ‘demure’ for anyone or anything.  </p><p>Alas, he didn’t, and foolishly, he trusted her.</p><p>Never the less, shams and deceits aside, Bog feasted on Marianne’s sweet flesh till she screamed, only then plunging in and continuing until they both reached completion within seconds of each other.</p><p>The entire thing took no more than ten or fifteen minutes, and Bog threw himself in his chair mere minutes after, still boneless in the afterglow, but sadly unable to take a rest like Marianne, after he tucked her in with the throw at the foot of the bed.</p><p>The rest of the morning passed in a blur, and Bog shared a quick stir-fry and dumplings lunch with Marianne at the L-shaped office desk. She excused herself to clean up after the food, and Bog kissed her in passing, thanking her and promising that he will do the dishes after dinner.</p><p>Regrettably, he missed the sly gleam in her eye that would have made him instantly suspicious. Marianne smiled and walked away, now dressed in a pretty, dark blue cable-knit dress and knee-high boots. Any other day, Bog would have stared after her sauntering figure, but the other workers were beginning to show their fatigue as their days wore on later and later, giving him no choice but to buckle down and focus.</p><p>It was about an hour after lunch when she entered again, her tablet in hand. For a while, she sat beside Bog, her own work getting busily done while he was on a conference call.</p><p>Marianne uttered a quiet huff when the tablet’s pencil dropped to the floor, and Bog rolled to the side so she could get it without him being in the way.</p><p>She crawled under the table, and at that moment, he realised her nefarious plan.</p><p>Because of the long day ahead, spent at home and in a chair, Bog wore only a comfortable pair of sweatpants. Marianne, fully aware of the fact, took complete advantage of the vulnerable areas the soft cotton couldn’t protect.</p><p>From under the table, Bog felt a sliding of something soft and pointed up his leg.</p><p>“Ye updated the, the, uh, the algorithm, Bru—Brutus?” Bog stammered, the wheels of his seat rolling madly in attempts to escape whatever Marianne had in her sneaky, cunning little hands.</p><p>“Yeah, man. It’s all done. I got… maybe forty-five minutes, at best an hour, left till I need to get my kid, then I’m offline. Anything else you need, boss?” Was the reply, to which Bog took a bit too long to answer.</p><p>“Bog?” Brutus called out after a beat. “You still there?”</p><p>Static came on when he pressed unmute. “Yeah. Yeah I’m here. Uh… tell… Er, tell…” Bog panted as silently as he could, trying to gather his thoughts together to speak. “Tell… what’s his name—”</p><p>“You mean Mark?” Brutus’ deep voice was dubious, yet a tinnie colour of amusement came through as he made his helpful suggestion.</p><p>A long time friend and business partner of the couple, Brutus had met Marianne many times—on and offline. As embarrassing as it was, he could probably have guessed what had happened to make Bog as flustered as he was.</p><p>“Yeah, tell Mark—tell Mark to keep the debugging going. Ye know, just go over Version, ah, Version Two… again.”</p><p>“Version two?” Brutus muffled a laugh. “You mean Version Three, man. We discarded Two months ago.”</p><p>“Oohhh, yeah. Three. Right. That’s right… That’s… Three. Yep.”</p><p>“You should get a glass of water, man. You sound thirsty.” Brutus was openly laughing by that point, disconnecting before Bog’s cursing was entirely out of his mouth.</p><p>No more than a minute or two later, Bog sprawled in his chair, yet again feeling as though his muscles and bones were made of jelly, panting and muttering something only he could understand about unrelenting women and their wicked ways of tormenting their poor husbands when they were trying to work, all the while a goofy smile spread across his face, nullifying every word.</p><p>Giggling, Marianne slithered up from between Bog’s legs, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand.</p><p>“Well, I need to go start on dinner now. I got something special for dessert; I hope you’ll like it.” She smiled again, her eyes shining with affection.</p><p>Had he been in less of a state of drowsy content, Bog would have considered doing a lot more than merely nodding his head and following her with his eyes as she once again walked away with a sway in her hips.</p><p>
  <em>Dessert, indeed. She’ll get dessert, that’s for sure.</em>
</p><p>Two hours later, Bog let out a whoop, joining in with the others on the group call in a raucous shout of triumph. It was up, <em>finally</em>. All tests passed, as many bugs fixed as humanly possible, and the program was running smoothly.</p><p>Almost immediately, Marianne popped her head around the door, a grin already spread on her face at the cheering coming from both the phone and her husband.</p><p>Bog swivelled around and skipped to Marianne’s side, lifting her effortlessly and twirling her in the air in a wide circle, making her squeal in surprise, the loud screech soon turning into a burst of wild laughter as she grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>“Good job, honey!” she said when he finally put her down, bouncing on her toes.</p><p>“Oh, it’s everyone’s effort; ye know that.” Bog rubbed his elbow with one hand after the thrill calmed down, feeling suddenly abashed at Marianne’s open-eyed admiration.</p><p>“No, you deserve it! You’ve done so well, and I know this wasn’t your forte, to begin with.” She slid her hands up his chest to his neck, grabbing his ears till he brought his head low enough for her to kiss.</p><p>And what a kiss it was! All passionate tongue and lips and a quiet moan that escaped her lungs in a huff, encouraging Bog to reciprocate in kind. The kind of kiss that one remembered for a long time after it was done.</p><p>Bog practically buzzed with energy by the time she was finished with him, his body craving more. Marianne let him go, her fingers brushing her lips softly as she winked over pink cheeks.</p><p>“I’ll go finish up with the cooking, then…” she said suggestively, leaving before he could do much more than shift his front to a more comfortable position, lamenting that he couldn’t walk out to follow her and leave the ongoing call behind him.</p><p>Internally groaning and externally grinning, Bog returned to his previous task.</p><p>Dinner was a spaghetti bolognese with a side of steamed vegetables, and Bog, feeling ravenous, ate quickly, spurred on by the side-glances Marianne threw his way.</p><p>She obviously had something in mind if her actions indicated anything, and he wanted to beat her to the punch. Marianne had messed with him all day and was about to pay the price for her cheekiness, even if he had to draw each moan out of her single-handedly.</p><p>Not a bad idea, really, he thought, just when her foot started rubbing at his ankle.</p><p>Slowly, a grin stretching his lip, even as his mouth was full of pasta, Bog turned his head towards his errant wife.</p><p>She looked down into her plate innocently, her foot bouncing up and down in faux indifference. With an equal amount of casual bravado, Bog dropped his fork to the floor.</p><p>“Oops. Better pick this up…” He shrugged, sliding down to get under the dining table.</p><p>If he thought he had the advantage, Bog was sorely mistaken.</p><p>The sight greeting him was unexpected and exciting, and by all rights should have been foreseen, yet somehow, she always managed to surprise him.</p><p>Some time later, Marianne had her legs good and spread, her fingers tangled in Bog’s hair. She let out a final keening squeak, and went limp, only twitching internally.</p><p>Self-satisfied with the first part of his revenge plan, Bog got up, narrowly avoiding knocking his head on the edge of the table. Next step required a slight change in scenery, and he made quick work of picking Marianne up in his arms, where she relaxed as contently as a cat after a bowl full of cream. He brought her to the couch, gesturing that she kneel on the brown leather cushion seat, rather than lay or sit.</p><p>She complied with a mischievous smile on her lips, looking far too eager for Bog’s liking. With a finger, he mimed her turning around to face the back of the couch.</p><p>As soon as she did, Bog produced a tie out of his pocket—a unique one Marianne had given him years before, with a dragonfly print like the amber-trapped dragonfly pendant he owned. Dozens of miniature embroidered dragonflies embellished the length of the tie in silk thread, the detail on them exquisite, a real work of art.</p><p>And an appropriate blindfold, too.</p><p>Nimble fingers made quick work of blocking Marianne’s sight, even as she opened her mouth to either protest or approve, Bog shushed her with a whisper and the tip of his tongue in her ear. This was for her sake, only.</p><p>And <em>maybe</em> a tinny tiny bit for him, too.</p><p>In any case, his woman suitably blinded, leaning over the couch, her gorgeous rear sticking out behind her, Bog went to work. A completely different kind of work than what kept him busy for the past nine months, but work nevertheless.</p><p>Taking his time, he made certain to run hands over all of Marianne’s skin, including the tickly parts, holding her around the middle when she wiggled too far away. At key locations, he nipped and grazed his teeth, smoothing over the goosebumps that erupted over her flesh in response.</p><p>Patient, naughty, and exceptionally responsive was Marianne.</p><p>By the time Bog reached her feet, Marianne was breathless and nude, her head leaning on her folded arms. Her beautiful skin was flushed and slightly perspired, her back bowed.</p><p>All in all, a sight to behold.</p><p> The hands on the clock turned, and he ended up dazed and crumbled on the sofa with Marianne on top of him, her back to his front. Where their skin touched was slick and sticky, but he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t have minded anything at all, really, at that point.</p><p>It took a few minutes more to regain full control over limbs and lungs, and Bog redressed sluggishly in the clothes he’d hastily thrown off earlier, while Marianne went to take a bath. He kissed her deeply, cradling her head softly with the kind of love that one feels only once in a lifetime.</p><p>She sighed happily before she left, her “see you soon,” lingering in the room, trailing behind her like a cape.</p><p>True to his word, Bog cleaned up the kitchen and living room, putting away any leftovers and washing down the sides to make the counters gleam. The phone had been quiet for a long time, and he leaned a hip on the edge of a countertop, checking new messages and the app’s running, answering emails and anything that was pending his attention.</p><p>Warm hands caressed his back, and Bog smiled, turning around to greet Marianne.</p><p>He expected her to be in some warm pyjamas or comfortable loungewear. Perhaps her fluffy dressing gown or anything other than what she actually had on.</p><p>Red liquorice strings woven into a scanty bikini adorned the petite’s woman’s body, only just barely covering her essential places. Over everything was a black silk kimono with printed roses, tied but open to expose the extent of the heart-stopping damage she was wrecking on her poor husband.</p><p>“Oh…” he breathed out. “Dessert…”</p><p>“Dessert,” she agreed, one brown eyebrow quirking above her gleaming butterscotch eyes as if asking what he was going to do about it.</p><p>“I know we agreed to try for a baby once this project was done, but Marianne—yer gonna kill me,” Bog told her, already in the process of unzipping his hoodie and taking off his t-shirt.</p><p>“Hmm…” she hummed, looking away to the side as if taking his words into real consideration, all while Bog stepped out of his house shoes and slipped off his sweatpants. “Nah. I think you’ll be fine. You’re no good to me dead, after all.”</p><p>With a salacious grin to top off her words, Marianne led Bog to the bedroom and had her way with him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Though they wouldn’t know it for a while yet, the baby would be born in late summer, precisely forty weeks from the launch day, making Bog a wealthy man in more ways than one.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was fun for me to write, and I hope it was fun for to have read!!<br/>Let me know if you liked it :D</p><p> </p><p>PS:<br/>I guess Marianne isn’t all that patient, after all...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>